1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to removing rooted brush, small trees, and the like, using excavators and other earth working machines, including backhoes and trackhoes. Bushes, such as mesquite bushes, often have a taproot, of substantial diameter, and an extensive, attached root system having smaller diameters. The taproot is generally vertical, while many of the attached root system members are generally horizontal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are tools in the industry for removing rooted bushes and the like, and some can be utilized on an excavator such as a trackhoe or backhoe. Others perform as a plow and in other configurations.
Among those tools that are intended for excavators are the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,340, issued to Robert G. Muncy. A multi-piece coupling apparatus is provided, along with arcuate side members, and a cutting blade that is single-edged, notched and V-shaped.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,285, issued to D. W. Murray. The Murray device is in two major sections, attached directly to the boom. A scissors effect is utilized for cutting as the two sections join during operation.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,761, issued to Soren Hedblom. A forked member is moved into position under a tree stump. A second member rests against the ground, while the first member lifts the stump.
No prior tools offer a simple, multi-functional, dual-mode, compact grubbing tool for excavators of the type having a boom with a first and second extension, where the second extension moves with respect to the first.
What is needed is a simply configured grubbing tool for attachment to the first and second extensions of the boom on an excavator or other earth-working machine. The tool needed should be compact, should have both front and rear cutting blade edges, should optimize the power at the cutting blade edges, should have the ability to dig and cut both vertical and horizontal roots in both the fore and aft directions, should have simple bracing that optimizes the operator""s visibility through the tool, and should be positionable such that it can be used as a leveler for post-removal surface maintenance.
The present invention is a grubbing tool that can be coupled to the first and second extensions from the boom of an excavator or other earth-working machine. The tool is simply constructed and provides dual operational modes, such that the operator can cut both the main vertical tap root and horizontally oriented roots, and do so in both the fore and aft directions. Both front and rear facing horizontal cutting blade edges are provided, as well as, front and rear facing vertical cutting blade edges. The force acting on the root at tie horizontal cutting blade edge is efficiently transferred through the tool by the optimal configuration and sizing of the tool sides and attachment points to the excavator. Straight front and rear edges of the side members, and the location of the attachment points, allow the tool""s front or rear edges to be positioned flush against the surface after the bush has been pulled and stacked. The operator can then sweep and level the ground surface by lateral movement of the tool. Bracing between the side members is positioned high within the tool, thus optimizing the operator""s visibility through tie tool. The tool can also be rapidly used in a fore and aft shallow cutting technique that allows the very quick removal of large numbers of densely situated small bushes.
My invention provides a root grubbing tool for attachment to an excavator or earth working machine, of the type having a dipper stick and dipper stick linkage, comprising: a pair of side members, each side member having a front edge, a rear edge, a top edge, and a bottom edge; a first pair of coupler members directly attached to the side members to allow coupling of the side members to the dipper stick: a second pair of coupler members attached to the side members to allow coupling of the side members to the dipper stick linkage; and a cutting blade, the cutting blade attached proximate the side members"" bottom edges, such that, when the dipper stick linkage is moved with respect to the dipper stick the root grubbing tool moves arcuately, the cutting blade having a front edge, the cutting blade front edge being beveled for cutting as the root grubbing tool is moved arcuately in the front direction.
In another embodiment, the side members"" front edges form an angle of less than or equal to ninety degrees with respect to the cutting blade front edge.
In an additional embodiment, the cutting blade has a rear edge, the rear edge being beveled for cutting as the root grubbing tool is moved arcuately in the rear direction.
In an additional embodiment, the side members"" front edges form an angle of less than or equal to ninety degrees with respect to the cutting blade front edge, and the side members"" rear edges form an angle of less than or equal to ninety degrees with respect to the cutting blade rear edge.
In an additional embodiment, each of the side members"" rear edges has a top portion and a bottom portion, the bottom portions being beveled.
In an additional embodiment, each of the side members"" front and rear edges has a top portion and a bottom portion, the front and rear edge bottom portions being beveled.
In an additional embodiment, the side members"" front edges are substantially straight.
In an additional embodiment, the side member""s rear edges are substantially straight.
In an additional embodiment, the side members"" front and rear edges are substantially straight.
In an additional embodiment, each of the side members"" front edges has a top portion and a bottom portion, the bottom portions being beveled.
An additional embodiment further comprises a brace, the brace being attached to and between the side members proximate the first pair of coupler members.
An additional embodiment further comprises a brace, the brace being attached to and between the side members proximate the second pair of coupler members.
An additional embodiment further comprises a brace, the brace being attached to and between the side members, the brace being further attached to the first pair of coupler members.
An additional embodiment further comprises a brace, the brace being attached to and between the side members, the brace being further attached to the second pair of coupler members.
In an additional embodiment, the dipper stick has a hole and the dipper stick linkage has a hole, each of the first and second pair of coupler is members further having a hole, the first coupler member pair hole being alignable with the dipper stick hole such that a pin may be inserted through the first pair of coupler members and the dipper stick, the second coupler member pair hole being alienable with the dipper stick linkage hole such that a pin may be inserted through the second pair of coupler members and the dipper stick linkage, and at least one side member has a first hole, the at least one side member first hole being aligned with the dipper stick hole such that the pin inserted through the at least one side member first hole passes through the dipper stick hole, and at least one side member has a second hole, the at least one side member second hole being aligned with the dipper stick linkage hole such that the pin inserted through the at least one side member second hole passes through the dipper stick linkage hole, the insertions of the pins thus coupling the root grubbing tool to the dipper stick and the dipper stick linkage.
An additional embodiment further comprises means for locking the pins in the inserted position.
In an additional embodiment, the number of side member first holes for receiving a pin to be inserted in the dipper stick hole is two, and the number of side member second holes for receiving a pin to be inserted in the dipper stick linkage hole is two.
In an additional embodiment, the first and second coupling member pairs are attached to the side members proximate the side members"" top edges.
My invention provides a root grubbing tool for attachment to an excavator or earth working machine, of the type having a dipper stick and dipper stick linkage, comprising: a pair of side members, each side member having a front edge; a rear edge; a top edge; a bottom edge; a front receptacle, each front receptacle having a hole for closely receiving a pin inserted through the dipper stick; a rear receptacle, each rear receptacle having a hole for closely receiving a pin inserted through the dipper stick linkage; at least one side member having a hole for closely receiving a pin to be inserted through the dipper stick; at least one side member having a hole for closely receiving a pin to be inserted through the dipper stick linkage; such that the side members retain the pin to be inserted through the dipper stick arid the pin to be inserted through the dipper stick linkage; and a cutting blade, the cutting blade attached to the side members"" bottom edges, such that, when the dipper stick linkage is moved with respect to the dipper stick the root grubbing tool moves arcuately, the cutting blade having a front edge, the cutting blade front edge being beveled for cutting as the root grubbing tool is moved arcuately in the front direction.
My invention provides, a root grubbing tool for attachment to an excavator or earth working machine, of the type having a boom with first and second extensions, the second extension being movable with respect to the first, comprising: a pair of side members, eachside member having a front edge, a rear edge, a top edge, and a bottom edge; a first pair of coupler members directly attached to the side members to allow coupling of the side members to the first extension; a second pair of coupler members attached to the side members to allow coupling of the side members to the second extension; and a cutting blade, the cutting blade attached to the side members"" bottom edges, such that, when the second extension is moved with respect to the first extension the root grubbing tool moves arcuately, the cutting blade having a front edge, the cutting blade front edge being beveled for cutting as the root grubbing tool is moved arcuately in the front direction.
My invention provides a root grubbing tool for attachment to an excavator or earth working machine, of the type having a dipper stick and dipper stick linkage, comprising: a pair of side members, each side member having a front edge, a rear edge, a top edge, and a bottom edge; means for attaching the dipper stick to the side members; means for attaching the dipper stick linkage to the side members; and a cutting blade, the cutting blade attached to the side members"" bottom edges, such that, when the dipper stick linkage is moved with respect to the dipper stick the root grubbing tool moves arcuately, the cutting blade having a front edge, the cutting blade front edge being beveled for cutting as the root grubbing tool is moved arcuately in the front direction.
In an additional embodiment, the means for attaching the dipper stick further comprises means for receiving and securing a dipper stick pin, the pin passing through the dipper stick, and the means for attaching the dipper stick linkage further comprises means for receiving and securing a dipper stick linkage pin, the pin passing through the dipper stick linkage.
In an additional embodiment, the means for attaching the dipper stick further comprises a dipper stick pin and means for receiving and securing the dipper stick pin, the pin passing through the dipper stick, and the means for attaching the dipper stick linkage further comprises a dipper stick linkage pin and means for receiving and securing a dipper stick linkage pin, the pin passing through the dipper stick linkage.
My invention provides a root grubbing tool for attachment to an excavator or earth working machine, of the type having a boom with first and second extensions, the second extension being movable with respect to the first, comprising: a pair of side members, each side member having a front edge, a rear edge, a top edge, and a bottom edge; means for attaching the first extension to the side members; means for attaching the second extension to the side members; and a cutting blade, the cutting blade attached to the side members"" bottom edges, such that, when the second extension is moved with respect to the first extension the root grubbing tool moves arcuately, the cutting blade having a front edge, the cutting blade front edge being beveled for cutting as the root grubbing tool is moved arcuately in the front direction.
In an additional embodiment, the means for attaching the first extension further comprises means for receiving and securing a first extension pin, the pin passing through the first extension, and the means for attaching the second extension further comprises means for receiving and securing a second extension pin, the pin passing through the second extension.
In an additional embodiment, the means for attaching the first extension further comprises a first extension pin and means for receiving and securing the first extension pin, the pin passing through the first extension, and the means for attaching the second extension further comprises a second extension pin and means for receiving and securing a second extension, the pin passing through the second extension.
My invention provides a method for removing rooted brush, bushes, shrubs, trees, and vegetation, using an excavator or earth working machine, of the type having a dipper stick and dipper stick linkage, comprising: attaching a tool having a pair of side members, the side members having front edges and rear edges, the side members being attached to the dipper stick and tie dipper stick linkage, the tool further having a cutting blade attached to the side members, the cutting blade having a beveled front edge and a beveled rear edge, the tool being attached for frontward and rearward arcuate motion as the dipper stick linkage moves with respect to the dipper stick; positioning the tool such that the cutting blade front edge encounters a root during frontward arcuate motion of the tool and then rotating the tool in a frontward arcuate motion; and positioning the tool such that the cutting blade rear edge encounters another root during rearward arcuate motion of the tool and then rotating the tool in a rearward arcuate motion.
An additional embodiment further comprises repeating either or both of the positioning and rotating steps for additional rooted brush and the like.
An additional embodiment further comprises lifting the dipper stick in conjunction with arcuate motion of the tool.
An additional embodiment further comprises moving the tool through the generally horizontally oriented roots remaining after the brush has been removed, such that the side members"" rear edges cut such remaining roots, the side members"" rear edges further having beveled cutting edges.
An additional embodiment further comprises positioning the side member front edges against the surface after the brush is removed, and leveling the surface by lateral movement of the tool across the surface.
An additional embodiment further comprises positioning the side member rear edges against the surface after the brush is removed, and leveling the surface by lateral movement of the tool across the surface.
My invention provides a method for removing rooted brush, bushes, shrubs, trees, and vegetation, using an excavator or earth working machine, of the type having a boom with first and second extensions, the second extension being movable with respect to the first, comprising: attaching a tool having a pair of side members, the side members having front edges and rear edges, the side members being attached to the first extension and the second extension, the tool further having a cutting blade attached to the side members, the cutting blade having a beveled front edge and a beveled rear edge, the tool being attached for frontward and rearward arcuate motion as the second extension moves with respect to the first extension; positioning the tool such that the cutting blade front edge encounters a root during frontward arcuate motion of the tool and then rotating the tool in a frontward arcuate motion; and positioning the tool such that the cutting blade rear edge encounters another root during rearward arcuate motion of the tool and then rotating the tool in a rearward arcuate motion.
An additional embodiment further comprises repeating either or both of the positioning and rotating steps for additional rooted brush and the like.
An additional embodiment further comprises lifting the first extension in conjunction with arcuate motion of the tool.
An additional embodiment further comprises moving the tool through the generally horizontally oriented roots remaining after the brush has been removed, such that the side members"" rear edges cut such remaining roots, the side members"" rear edges further having beveled cutting edges.
An additional embodiment further comprises positioning the side member front edges against the surface after the brush is removed, and leveling the surface by lateral movement of the tool across the surface.
An additional embodiment further comprises positioning the side member rear edges against the surface after the brush is removed, and leveling the surface by lateral movement of the tool across the surface.
An additional embodiment further comprises moving the tool through the generally horizontally oriented roots remaining after the brush has been removed, such that the side members"" front edges cut such remaining roots, the side members"" front edges further having beveled cutting edges.
An additional embodiment further comprises moving the tool through the generally horizontally oriented roots remaining after the brush has been removed, such that the side members"" front edges cut such remaining roots, the side members"" front edges fixer having beveled cutting edges.
The foregoing features and other advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration, specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.